


Taste (Harry / Lucius)

by jajafilm, Womiska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction Trailer, M/M, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womiska/pseuds/Womiska
Summary: This is a short story trailer on the wattpad.com website. This is a FF from the Harry Potter fandom, which is written by Womiska.





	Taste (Harry / Lucius)

# Taste (Harry / Lucius)

This is a short story trailer on the wattpad.com website. This is a FF from the Harry Potter fandom, which is written by Womiska.  
The video is in Czech language with English subtitles.

  
Life is not always fair. When you least expect it, you find yourself at the height of euphoria to lose everything in an unguarded moment soon after. Just like that. Harry Snape could tell you all about it. But not always is life to blame for the misery, sometimes it's just a betrayal of the ones that matter the most, disguised as the best intentions. And when it all seems to be finally alright, the final hit appears, about which we can't just yet say if Lucius and Harry can withstand. Betrayal, pain, distrust, sadness... but also love beyond the grave. These are slaps, which you must count with.

  
You can find the story here:  
Taste of the forbidden: [ here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/146442654-chu%C5%A5-zapov%C4%9Bzen%C3%A9ho-%E2%9C%94-harrylu-czech-dokon%C4%8Deno)  
Taste of the restrained: [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/159661249-chu%C5%A5-od%C5%99%C3%ADkan%C3%A9ho-%E2%9C%94-harrylu-czech-dokon%C4%8Deno)  
Taste of the tested hasn't come out yet.

  



End file.
